Personal protection systems are used in surgical procedures to provide a sterile barrier between the surgical personnel and the patient. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,480, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference discloses that basic structure of such a system. Specifically, the traditional system includes a helmet that supports a toga or a hood. This assemblage is worn by medical/surgical personnel that want to establish the sterile barrier. The toga or the hood includes a transparent face shield. The helmet includes a ventilation unit that includes a fan. The ventilation unit draws air through the toga/hood so the air is circulated around the wearer. This reduces both the amount of heat that is trapped within the toga/hood and the CO2 that builds up in this space. It is further known to mount a light to the helmet. The light, which is directed through face shield illuminates the surgical site.
Conventional personal protection systems do a reasonable job of providing a sterile barrier between the surgical personnel and the surrounding environment. However, there are some limitations associated with their use. The toga/hood that covers the wearer blocks sound waves. This means an individual wearing the system may have to speak loudly, even shout, to be heard. This is especially the case when the hooded individual is trying to communicate with another individual similarly attired.
Furthermore, while it is known to provide light with the helmet, it has proven difficult to provide a workable light. This is because in one proposed system, it is proposed that the actual light be emitted by a source at a static console. The light is supplied to the helmet for emission therefrom through a fiber optic cable. Thus with this system, the wearer is essentially tethered to the light source. This both limits the mobility of the individual and requires other operating room personnel to navigate around the tether. Alternatively, the light source could be mounted in the helmet. Such light sources generate heat. This heat can cause the temperature beneath the toga/hood to rise to an uncomfortable level.
Moreover, the helmet and the equipment it supports, places a load on the head of the wearer. Over time this load can impose an appreciable strain on the muscles and skeletal structure.